1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an integrated touch-sensing apparatus and a touch-sensing display apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally speaking, in a touch-sensing display panel, a touch-sensing panel is attached above a display panel so as to enable touch-sensing and display functions for the touch-sensing display panel. The touch-sensing panel typically includes a plurality of first sensing series extended along a X-axis direction, and a plurality of second sensing series extended along a Y-axis direction, in which each of the first sensing series and each of the second sensing series respectively has a plurality of sensing pads connected in series. When a finger touches the touch-sensing panel, the capacitance between the sensing pads changes, and this change signal is fed back to the controller for the calculation of the touch point coordinate. Accordingly, the display frame can be varied by the display panel according to the user selection.
However, the touch-sensing panel and the display panel respectively have substrates carrying their respective devices. Therefore, even though a touch-sensing display panel with touch-sensing and display functions is formed after attaching the touch-sensing panel to the display panel, the panel's overall thickness cannot be effectively reduced. Accordingly, the consumer's demand for thin and compact electronic products cannot be satisfied. Moreover, with these conventional technologies, because light must pass through a plurality of substrates for display, the overall light transmission rate of the touch-sensing display panel is reduced.